JOURNAL
by chess sy
Summary: "Anyone knows where is the best place to hide a top secret journal? because somebody just stole mine, and read it without permission."/ my so called Journal that you are not supposed to read. AU/OOC/ SasuSaku One shot


**JOURNAL~**

I only Own A Couple of Naruto DVDs. I Don't Own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto Does.

OOC/AU/Typo

**.**

* * *

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

**.**

Life would be really great if only people could stop asking me to get married. Not that I'm not willing to. But dude I'm still a kid, or at least I'm kid at heart. I'm only 21...I mean...I was 21...8 years ago.

But come on, what is the weird thing of being single in your twenties? They didn't think that am a g- ah! G-ga...y, right? There's no way hell that can be happening! It's definitely normal for guys, especially hot guy like me to remain single in this age.

But Sakura has her own point and view about it.

"It is, of course, acceptable for 29 year-old guy to be single, like in a certain time. That's normal. But a guy that remains single for 29 years of his 29 years life, it's not fuckin normal." She shouted.

Damnit, she just doesn't get it.

She's got no idea what she's thingking. How can I UCHIHA SASUKE...the hottest guy on the entire planet...a young, rich business man...an UCHIHA heir...be considered abnormal? Is she out of her mind? I feel like laughing at the joke she made. But I can't...Instead I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. It hurts.

I mean, I know that Sakura is not smart but I didn't think that she'd be this dumb. She's the one that make me like this. She's the one to blame.

I can't move on from my past love life because of her. She should have known that.

You know what? In fact, I've been having a crush on her since 2003, which was exactly 10 years ago. That was June 14 at that time, I even still remember the exact date.

In that year, we met again after 5 years separated. I was so surprised at that time, because I went abroad to study, and back again to Japan 5 years later to find out that my ugly little friend had grown and became the prettiest, sexiest girl alive...in my eye. I suspected that she had done a lot of plastic surgeries, because it's weird, I mean, she wasn't like the one I used to know. She had fully transformed, from an ugly chick to a beautiful goose. But that didn't matter, man seriously, she's all hot.

But, unfortunately, she didn't love me back, or whatever it's called...like, one sided love.

How ironic.

Women are crazy for me. Some of them are quite attractive too, but ain't no other woman steal my heart the way Sakura does.

Why oh why...why do I have to be stuck with this little heartless and brainless creature? Gah, dude seriously, she has neither heart nor brain.

Heartless and brainless. Yes she is.

She is heartless, for rejecting me at January 18 2004, around 7 pm when we're in a night club, near Manhattan. I swear I wont forget that day. That day when I got rejected. I'm used to rejecting women, not the other way round. I swear, she didn't have any idea of what she had been missing. That was the only love proposal from a nearly perfect man she'd ever get. I guarantee.

She is brainless I told you. Not only she is dumb at school, but she is also brainless for rejecting the hottest guy on earth. Err, I think I should stop calling my self a hot guy since a lot of people already know that. Well the point is...

I FUCKIN HATE HER.

But I can get rid of her out of my mind. The more I try to forget her, the more she invades my thought.

I think I should call a therapist.

But seriously...loving her is the cruelest reality I have to face, like ever.

"So what kinda of girls do you wish to date, teme? You seem like having a really high standard for girls." There, she comes up with the same issue again.

We're having lunch at one of the most well-known cafes in Konoha city now. It's her favorite place.

"Do not call me teme, you ugly." Damn, she's good at making me angry.

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

call me 'baby', that'd be good. Hmm.

"I'm your boss, remember?" I growled.

"But we're not in the office. We're not working. And its sunday. So, you're being a friend to me now."

Friend you say? JUST FRIEND?

"But I still hate being called teme." I grabbed my phone, its ringing. I got a text from mom, asking me whether I've had my lunch and telling me to get home early because she cooked me a special porridge. Oh god, why is she still treating me like a kid? A hot kid.

"Well ok, my boss. Lord Uchiha. So what kinda of girls you like? I'll get the best one in town for you.'

I want you.

Oh wish I could tell you that, but...

"Any girl, except you." Instead..I'd prefer to just lie.

"Cruel." she said, while frowning. "Do you really think I'm not attractive?' she said with a sad look. I can see that she's rather feeling disappointed, and shocked at the same time.

I like it.

"You are attractive."

"Really?" she gave me a smile, and slowly, hold my right hand. I feel like she is being flirty a bit.

"But you're dumb." her jaw dropped at the remark I made. She hit my belly hard.

"I'm dumb, but you're still employing me as you private secretary. Why is that? why don't you just hire a new secretary, a fresh graduate maybe, with a high GPA or a highly skilled and well experienced employee, and then just fire me?"

She's talking back to me with her high tone.

Very polite.

I swear. No other employee can talk to her boss the way she does.

"I can always fire you, like any time I want, so if I were you I would just do my best to serve my boss, and be nice toward him so that I wont get fired. Because once you get fired, It'll be hard for you to get a job since you're dumb."

"No, you wont fire me. I know that. You're so dependent towards me."

"Do you think so?" I stared at her, doubtfully.

"Yeah." she twirled her hair round her finger, while giving me a solid answer. The new haircut Looks good on her by the way.

"Then let me know why."

"Because we've been together like 10 years, so I suspect that something is growing in you...I mean, well, I can tell you have feeling for me. Am I right?" She pointed out reasonably.

I choked.

Is it that obvious?

"Yes, I have. I have that 'pity' feeling for you for being this dumb."

Yeah, lying is a good option at times like this.

"Why are you being like this? I know you Sasuke. I understand you. I just dont understand why you act like this, act like as if you...hate me."

"I don,t understand what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Look...I know you have feeling for me."

"Yes I have."

"Not that pity feeling, seriously dude!"

Did she just yell at me?

"Will you just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

Seriously, what is she talking about?

"No need to pretend."

I may be very handsome, high skilled, effin genius, etc...but I'm not good at pretending. She knows that.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not. Sasuke...Look," she sighed, "the thing is..." she stops talking, Like scared of something.

"Hn?"

"It's yours right?" she said, while showing me a small-sized book that is quite familiar to me.

I mentally gulped.

"I...I...accidentally, read your diary."

"WHAT?" My eyes narrowing dangerously at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to...but I said accidentally."

Somebody shoot me in the head please.

"Hn." I'm clearing my throat. "What pages did you read?" I asked carefully, trying hard not to rage and yell at her.

"The pages that say you love me since 20O3. But you felt being rejected by me, and the pages that say you still love me till now and the pages that say I look a bit like Selena Gomez, but way better than her and the page that..."

I gulped.

"Well I read all of them...unfortunately."

I banged my head against the desk and groaned for the impact. "Are you out of your mind? Do you really want to get fired or what? geez."

I feel like I'm gonna faint now.

"I said I'm sorry." she's giving me an innocent look. She doesn't look that she's feeling guilty somehow. I don't understand her at all.

"I didn't know that you write a diary." she looked a bit surprised.

"It's not a diary, it's a journal." the fact that she called it diary making me feel soooo...not manly.

"Whatever. It has the same function as diary though." she talked back to me, annoyingly.

"Its been a while since the last time I wrote the journal, like for months. A lot of things have changes. So...umh, don't take the wrong meaning of it, uh, you know." I started to stutter. Trying hard to cover things up.

"Yeah I know, Its written on the pages. The last page was written on August, which is last month, I mean a month ago. So I believe that the feeling you have for me since ten years ago might has disappeared now, things change in a month...yeah." she teased.

Has anybody ever told her that she's annoying?

"Whatever."

My genius brain stops working for a moment.

"So, will I get fired, for reading your journal?" she started to eat her pasta again, act as if she didn't do anything fatal.

"Hn. There's a chance, but I'll think it over."

I don't know what to say.

It feels like I was being caught for reading porn at school, and got punished during weekly ceremonial, in front of hundred of students.

I let out a sigh for my thought. Really, it's such a big shame.

"Sasuke, I know you're feeling embarrassed but—"

"I'm not." I pull my necktie hard. It's getting hot here.

"Well ok. You're not. Well, its good so I think you're fine with this. Listen..."

I want to hear nothing. Just shut up!

"I want to explain things. You said you felt rejected, but how come? I mean, I don't think that I've ever rejected you. Not even once."

"Just, leave it. Forget it." I glared at her angrily, but she didn't notice.

"Don't be such a coward. Answer me."

"I said forget it."

"Why are you so stubborn. Ok look...let me explain this. At that time when we're in a club, and when you said you loved me, I thought that was a joke. That's why, I called you a psycho. I was joking. I wasn't rejecting you."

I was a bit surprised by her confession.

But I hid my amusement deep inside.

"I will never reject you." she continued.

Will 'NEVER'?

"I have the same feeling for you. I really wish that I can wait for you to say that you love me again, but it seems that you don't understand me at all, you're not gonna say it, until I say it first. I know that."

Does she really mean it?

"Are you being flirty and pretending to be nice to me now, So that you wont get fired?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and waited for her to answer. But she didn't comment for a second.

Ah, I just really wish that she wouldn't say...

"Yes. Hehe." she grinned slyly.

"Shit." I gasp. I forgot to control my reaction.

"What? are you disappointed?" Her tone held something close to amusement.

"What's your bank account again? Should I send your last salary to it? or you want me to pay it in cash?" I replied back with sarcasm.

"Haha, you're so funny." she sighed. "I've never seen you this annoyed. Haha."

Now, she's laughing hard. Its ok. Go ahead. Do laugh.

I'm taking a revenge later.

"An-noy-ing." I growled lightly.

"Whatever Sasuke." She's leaning her body towards me to get closer, then fix my tie seductively. "I'll give you an offer. A really nice one." she said that with her soft voice.

I swear, She's trying to tempt me.

But...seriously...What is she thinking?

Does she really think she can seduce me?

HahahahaSHITha yea ofcourse, she can.

"Now I know why you remain single this whole time. And I'm happy that I read your journal."

You are happy. But I'm not.

"You need to believe me this time Sasuke, what I said earlier was right. I wasn't lying. I do love you, even I've been in love with you since I was a teen. But I have no courage to show and say it, because I thought you considered me as friend only."

Part of me doesn't want to believe it, but...

"I want to be your girlfriend. And I mean it." she grabbed my hand, and squeezed it softly.

"I love you. I really do. That's why I want you to be my boyfriend. Besides..." she stopped a few second, "becoming my boss's girlfriend will give me a lot of benefit too." she grinned wickedly, "I am gonna be with the one I want, girls will envy towards me, I wont lose my job, and...there's a chance that we'll end up marriying since you love me so much, and instead of having kids that are as dumb as me, they will be like as smart as you."

Well...she's got the point.

"Or I'll give you another option...you can reject me, I'll resign from this company and then I'll go and leave you as far as I can. But...remember, you'll end up regreting your decision later." she said confidently.

"So, which offer will you choose? I'm pretty sure it's going to be the first one though."

Well...

"Are you ok?" I questioned.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"Well...I think you should go home. Call a doctor, then ask her some medicine to bring your senses back."

"It is not good to be in denial." she commented.

I didn't answer.

"Well, you have heard my offers. I believe you have fully understood as well. So, I'll just count to 3 now, and please answer it. If you don't, I'll leave. You got it?"

"Hn."

"1..." She started counting.

"2..." I grabbed my glass, and drank the coffee.

"3..." I put my glass back on the table.

"You havent answered it." she protested, "I'll count to 5 then." she gave me another chance.

"1..." I blinked.

"2..." blinked again.

"3..." I smirked at her.

"Are you going to answer it or not?" her remark is quite threatening.

"Ok...four." she continued.

"Sasuke?" she questioned.

"Hn."

"Pick one!" she insists.

But still, I prefer to keep silent.

At that time, she knows I have no intention to answer.

"Damnit! Five." she shouted furiously as she got up from her chair.

But that didn't las long. "Please." She requested, and then sit again calmly on her chair.

I grinned mentally.

"Please, Sasuke." she asked again. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I finally spoke. "But you're right, I think you need to resign."

"What?" she looked very surprised of what I've just said.

"You know that I have no heart to fire no matter what mistakes and trouble you make. but..." she raised her eyebrow, "Its about time you to leave the company."

"No! I don't believe this." she said, while shaking her head.

"I know. It might be very hard for you to believe. I mean you've worked for me for nearly 6 years, but what you have just said to me, is making me realize that you have to quit."

"Its a joke." her voice is getting weaker.

"It is not. You don't have to work again. Just quit." I said calmly.

"B-but why?"

"Because you asked it. And you need to quit. So I think...you'd better pack your stuff that are in the office as soon as possible. Any documents on your hands that haven't been reported to me, just hand it to Mr. Kakashi. He'd handle it."

"Why are you being so cruel? Sasuke, please, I dont undestand. But why?" she still doesn't want to believe it, "I thought you love me."

"You think so?"

I feel like I'm a bad guy.

"Why are doing this to me? Well then, fine, I understand, if you want to reject me, Sasuke, I got it. But, please, no need to be this mean."

"I have no time to argue. My mom is waiting for me. I have to go. Just make sure, to pack your stuff. The quicker the better."

"Asshole." she murmured...finally. But I don't bother her. I stand up from my chair, get ready to leave. I leaned a little bit, and hand my journal to her.

"Oh, since you have politely read my journal. Here, you can keep it."

"I don't need that stuff." she's in top of her anger now. I can tell.

"Yes you do. And..are you sure you've read all of the pages? because I think there is one that you've missed." She went into a huff, "Here, better read this, I have marked the page for you. Well, I'll see you later."

"I hate you." she said. I pretended not to hear her last remark and just walked out of the room.

Leaving her.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

The girl had been cursing for like 15 minutes after Sasuke left her in the cafe. She really couldn't believe what she just had done. Declaring her true feeling towards Sasuke, with a belief that the man also had the same feeling toward her. That's stupid.

Sasuke didn't love her. Not anymore. That didn't make any sense though. How could one change his feeling so quickly?

But that didn't matter anymore. He hated her for being treated that way. She was humiliated. She hated him.

'He was a real jerk'. She kept saying that.

She couldn't stand it, she tried not to cry but but she cried hard at the end.

Fortunately, that only last for 5 minutes.

She stopped crying after reading the page of the journal that had been remarked by the owner.

.

_**the 7th of December.**_

_My father has just got home last night from his 6 months business trip to Sweden. He got really upset because my mom wasn't at home to welcome him. She was attending a meeting in China. They are really busy with their own works. They hardly ever meet. At that time dad then told...later when I'm ready to get married, make sure that my future wife has no other role beside being a good wife. Thanks for your advice dad...I'm planning to fire Sakura as soon as she agrees to marry me._

_._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note :_  
_**

I feel like publishing a fic. Since I have no other draft. So I published this story. Hehe. I can still delete them if you want me to.

Anyway, I'm still hoping that you could give me a review. :D

ur review would mean a lot to me.

Hehehe.


End file.
